


嫉妒

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Kudos: 29





	嫉妒

金霏喜欢周九良，看见第一眼就喜欢，不同于孟鹤堂的面容姣好，他属于骨相好，越看越好看。他像一个自闭的小朋友，永远黏在孟鹤堂身边，不说话，不言语。但其实很害羞，或许点点他的鼻尖，他就会红了耳根。孟鹤堂的存在对于周九良来说或许是一束光，照进周九良的心，温暖那个黑暗的小角落。

周九良依赖孟鹤堂，这是金霏和他们二人相处久了得出来的结论。

他喜欢周九良笑，可爱极了，肉嘟嘟的苹果肌，笑得眯起眼，整齐洁白的牙齿漏出来。那种发自内心的笑永远对着孟鹤堂，要抱抱也是对着孟鹤堂，不经意间的撒娇还是对着孟鹤堂，就连放肆着小奶音也是在和孟鹤堂讲话的时候。

说实话，金霏嫉妒孟鹤堂。

于是当《相声有新人》录制结束后，孟鹤堂周九良为了感谢他和陈曦出的剧本，特意去请他们吃饭。周九良不胜酒力，总比别人先醉。在当大家都喝得醉醺醺，眼前的人影开始左右摇晃的时候，周九良憋不住了，他抱住孟鹤堂哭诉自己，但是好像酒精麻木了舌头，哼哼唧唧咿咿呀呀的，听不清说什么。孟鹤堂顺势搂住周九良，或许别人不知道，但是他眼里的占有欲金霏看得一清二楚。

他太喜欢这个哭得委屈的周九良了，喜欢到想把抱着周九良的人换成他，而不是孟鹤堂。想把他揉进怀里，给他擦擦眼泪，亲吻他猫儿一般的唇，安慰他，然后再把欺负他的人胖揍一顿，说他的猫儿只有他可以欺负。

但是这些都由孟鹤堂来做，他连触碰一下的权利都没有，或许可以打着兄弟的幌子，可终究不能有更深的交情，就连肖想一下都是错的，他不想做周九良的兄弟。谁会对着兄弟的照片打手枪，谁会想象着兄弟的肉体，和兄弟难耐的呻吟而射的满手都是。

他有很多张和周九良的合影，不，确切的说是和周九良孟鹤堂的合影，他把碍眼的孟鹤堂P掉，整张照片就只剩下他和他，笑得很开心，宛如一对恋人，至少金霏这样认为。

爱一个人是没有错的，金霏这样想。

节目组给每个人安排了房间，金霏向前台要了周九良房间的钥匙，说相声的嘴骗人的鬼，说谎话眼睛都不会眨一下，更何况，谁又相信文质彬彬的金霏老师会做出什么出格的事情来。他道了谢，上了电梯，找到周九良的房间，开锁，一切都是那么顺利。

酒店房间特有的气味，还有周九良浅浅的呼吸声，一切都让金霏兴奋不已，他爱了那么长时间的人，终于要到手了，或许不比孟鹤堂爱的时间久，但肯定比他爱得深。金霏知道自己的举动有多疯狂，但是不搏一把，又怎么知道周九良会不会也倾心与他。

黑暗中，他显得很平静，一步步靠近还在熟睡的人，眼眸里满是深情，他描摹着周九良的睡颜，平静，安详，嘴角微微上扬，或许他在做一个美丽的梦。

希望你的梦里有我。

金霏吻上他的唇，仔细品尝这美味的糖果，灵活的舌头拨开香软的唇瓣，尽情吮吸着口中带有醇香酒味的小舌。亲得他喘不上气来，难受得睁开眼，呜咽一声。

或许是老天爷都在助他，醒了的周九良没有认出他，金霏提起的心又放下了。房间里足够黑暗，周九良醉的两颊通红，两眼迷离，掺着哭腔的小奶音就这样叫出声来。

“唔……孟哥。”

金霏顿了一下，却没有回应，而是去剥周九良的裤子，周九良迷迷糊糊的阻止着，“唔不要，昨天才做过的。”

做过了吗？金霏心中陡然升起一阵失落，手上的动作却不停，既然做过了为什么不顺水推舟，就当一晚上孟鹤堂，和他做尽亲密之事。

他压低声音，尽量学着孟鹤堂的声音，低沉的，充满情欲的声音，“宝宝乖。”这个称呼是孟鹤堂无意中说漏嘴的，那时候听得金霏浑身一僵，现在想来，在床上也应该是这个称呼。

周九良被这一句话说软了身子，任由金霏摆布。事先准备好的润滑剂排上了用场，让周九良整个后穴都变得湿湿滑滑的，细长的手指接二连三的插入，周九良忍不住哼哼唧唧地呻吟。

身下躺着自己心爱的人，饶是金霏这样冷静自持的人还是有些紧张，进入了多少次都是滑开，平日里很有耐心的人也被浴火烧断了理智，扶着性器狠狠挺腰，尽根没入。或许是以前和孟鹤堂做过的原因，周九良的后穴湿润而柔软，仿佛天生适合做爱，紧致的肠肉绞得金霏头皮发麻。

周九良没有想到平日里温柔的孟哥今天会这么粗暴，他痛呼出声。金霏俯下身吻上还未闭合的嘴巴，吮吸着湿软的舌头。周九良被颇有技巧的吻勾起情欲，主动抱住金霏，“孟哥哥，航航要~”

金霏自动忽视了前面的孟哥哥，只听到那个航航要，于是发了狠地冲撞着，还不忘脱掉周九良的上衣，吮吻柔软的乳肉。周九良微胖，胸部要鼓一些，应该是孟鹤堂没少玩过的原因，周九良的两团乳肉软的不像话。

下面也逐渐找到小猫咪的敏感点，每一下都碾过那个凸起的软肉，周九良爽的溢出一串长长的呻吟。金霏托起周九良的臀，换了个体位，变成周九良跪趴在床上。日思夜想的小人儿，魂牵梦绕的体位，都在这一刻实现了。

黑暗中，周九良的身体依旧很白，他甚至能隐隐约约看到周九良雪白浑圆的屁股随着他的撞击一下一下震颤着。

还不够，还不够。

名为理智的弦彻底被欲火烧毁，他扣住周九良的腰疯狂抽插，艹得周九良乱叫出声。

“唔啊啊孟哥哥求求你…慢一点…啊啊啊……”

孟哥哥孟哥哥又是孟哥哥，金霏眼里除了欲火只剩下妒火。他甚至急切地想让他知道，此刻艹他的人不是孟鹤堂，而是他刘金霏。一时冲动，金霏打开了床头灯，暖黄色的光照亮周九良的面庞。借着灯光，他看到了周九良的全身，都因为他每一下挺进而颤抖。

周九良这样的反应鼓励了金霏，他一口一个宝宝叫着，艹得一下比一下深。周九良是在受不了，哭叫着求饶，他伸出手推拒金霏的胯骨，但是身子早就被操软了，一点点阻力根本奈何不了金霏，反而跟猛烈地进攻。

周九良的酒醒了一些，他回头看看那人，迷蒙的双眼艰难地睁开。身后的人不是孟鹤堂，是金霏，刚才和他做爱的人是他的好兄弟金霏。

“唔金…金霏……不要……”周九良艰难地往前爬，想摆脱金霏，却被金霏握着胯骨拖回来继续操干。他那么信任的人，帮他们拿了冠军的人，那样一个文质彬彬的人，那么优秀的人……委屈一下子涌上心头，泪水开闸，不断地涌出，低声啜泣着。

金霏把周九良翻过来，让他仰躺着，掰开他的双腿，附在周九良身上，一颗颗吻去周九良的泪珠，“宝贝儿乖，不哭好不好？”周九良侧过脸躲避金霏的亲吻，金霏也不脑，吮吸着周九良白皙的脖子，留下一串串红印。周九良哭得哽咽起来，推拒着金霏的肩膀，“金霏…求求你不要…唔啊…”

带有呻吟的推拒更像是别样的情趣，金霏一边用力挺进，用手撸动周九良早已翘挺的小肉棒，一边吮吸着周九良柔软的乳肉。

在多重刺激下，周九良捏紧金霏的肩膀，不得已达到了生理高潮，精水沾湿了金霏的手。他不管周九良是否度过不应期，还是冲着敏感点撞击，周九良被顶得哭出声来，不断地求饶。金霏抽插了几十下后射在周九良的后穴里。

肖想了许久的事，爱了许久的人，此刻正双腿大张在他身下喘息。金霏紧紧抱住周九良，埋首在他颈间轻轻啄吻。

“你…不要这样……”周九良掺着哭腔。

“周九良，我喜欢你。”

“不要这么说……求求你…我有男朋友的。”

金霏看着周九良意乱情迷的样子，他的脸蛋儿通红，嘴巴还在喘息，眼泪糊的满脸都是。

“航航，要是你先遇到我，会不会先爱上我？”

“不会的不会的……”背叛别人的滋味并不好受，即使是肉体的背叛。周九良想挣扎着逃离，却被金霏死死按住，接受新一轮的风暴。

欲火，妒火，全都发泄在了周九良一个人身上，他哪点比不上孟鹤堂，或许只是孟鹤堂来得比他早些，近水楼台先得月。想到周九良也会这样，在孟鹤堂身下啜泣，哭得泣不成声，软软地求饶，心里的醋坛子打翻，他不管周九良的求饶，往更深的地方顶弄。

最后，金霏穿戴整齐，在沉沉昏睡的人儿脸上吻了一下，充满爱意，充满怜惜 ，仿佛周九良是他的爱人，是他最重要的人。

小宝贝儿，我们一定会再见的。

————

周九良没敢告诉孟鹤堂那晚发生了什么事，他以为那件事已经过去了，以后躲着金霏就是。直到19年年末，他和孟鹤堂收到了《欢乐喜剧人》的邀请。金霏几乎没怎么变，包括那道锁定周九良后背目光，都让周九良觉得后背发凉。


End file.
